


Thunder Thigh

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jango has a thing for Obi-Wan's legs, M/M, Thunder thigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Jango is truely karked. But hey, he gets the benefit of Obi-Wan's thunder thighs in the meantime.





	Thunder Thigh

The term thunder thighs was designed to be insulting but if it was up to Jango he would say that thunder thighs were the source of his greatest fantasies and by the First Light if Kenobi didn’t have a pair of the best thighs in the entire galaxy.

You could tell that even when he was fully dressed up in Jedi paraphernalia, tunic and leggings covering up those obviously strongly muscled thighs that Jango could easily imagine lifting the other man via to feel the warm and hard flesh of it in his grasp.

He could easily imagine kneading it while Kenobi whined for breath, his mouth wide open and his head tipped back against a wall as Jango rutted between powerful thighs that he could hold open as he massaged the tight cords sinfully put together thighs.

Okay so obviously Jango was a leg man but you had to give him credit where credit was due because the sensory imagination he was creating to himself as he thought how those thighs would cradle him close and flex with power was enough to fuel the wet dreams of an entire cloister of chaste nuns and the matching monastery of praying priests.

Of course then he does actually get between those thighs, gets to lavish kisses and bites along strong muscles on the inside of pale thighs, feel the flex of them as he does indeed rut between those thighs and bring Kenobi ever closer to outright whimpering in needy pleasure.

And oh its even better than he imagined and he must be radiating some kind of smugness because Skywalker looks like he’s ready to violently murder Jango in an alley, kriff whatever deal the Republic has with him and the only thing that really holds him back is Boba who will pop up behind Jango from time to time curiously.

Jango can even see Skywalkers eyes narrow in on him, his hand inching towards his saber before falling on Boba, his hand instantly going lax.

Well its good to know that at least Skywalker has that much restraint Jango muses even as he takes note of Commander Cody’s unhappy expression as he obviously does not approve either of his General’s canoodling with their template.

Which is frankly a bit hilarious to Jango considering that means Cody has gone from awe at Jango being around them and working with them and Kenobi to disapproving of Jango being around said Jedi in under a week heh. ‘Someones protective~’ Jango thought to himself even as he made Kenobi blush by doing a rather suggestive thumb caress to his own lips, smirking over the glove at the Jedi.

The thing though…

Its hard to fuck with someone and not start to care about them.

Its close to impossible to _both_ fuck _and_ fight alongside someone and not care about them a little bit and by the time Jango register the fondness his mind takes for Kenobi it is already too late and he’s in to deep as he presses a gentle kiss to a scrape on the redhead’s knee.

Its not just Jango knowing what he likes anymore and blowing off steam as he affectionately nuzzles a stubbled cheek against taunt thigh muscles with his fingers rubbing where thigh meets hip to tease sensitive nerves which has Obi-Wan hitching his breath in desperation for the touch to go higher, to become more.

No Jango needs to see Obi-Wan come home now actually.

Needs to hear he’s stepped onto a transport ship and has come back to camp, safe and sound or at least into the care of vode who would look after him and the day he catches Obi-Wan teaching Boba how to make a flimsi space craft to throw into a glide, a silly little activity to pass time really, that’s when he knows for sure.

He went from passing time with thunder thigh pleasure to falling in love with a Jedi who had the benefits of also having a pair of beautifully strong thighs made to cradle Jango as he held him close and stole kisses, Obi-Wan’s hand cradling the back of his head as he clung on with strong thighs wrapped around Jango’s hips.

Well, Jango’s karked but maybe that’s not so bad.


End file.
